Something More Than Magic
by Narnian Dreams
Summary: Narnia is once more attacked by the White Witch. The Disappearances of Susan and Edmund makes the kingdom weaker every second. Will the Royals be able to find help to save the kingdom? Would Once and Future King and the Wizard help them? Will they be able to save the lost King and Queen? And finally will they be able to defeat the Witch? It is your's to find out.. (Merlin/Lucy)
1. We need help!

**A/N- This is my first story, so please be kind enough to review.**

**Disclaimer- Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis and Merlin belongs to BBC. I owe nothing... :) **

* * *

><p>Lucy's P.O.V.<p>

Lucy took a deep breath and sat on her bed looking at her brother. The evil was spreading all over Narnia by now and the only people that remained loyal to the royals were the fauns, centaurs, and some other talking beasts like badgers and bears.

It has been two days since Susan's and Edmund's disappearance kidnapped, and they suspect the evil magic is probably from the White Witch, as it gets very cold in the middle of the day even though it was still Summer and even all those disappearances seemed to be of hers. Even though it has been so long since her death magic can make people immortal kill or even rise from the dead. And from all these Lucy knew that her kingdom becomes weaker and weaker every second.

"Peter" she said. "We we mustn't wait. We should do something"

Lucy knew that her brother would do anything to save his siblings and Narnia. Just then Caspian, the King of Narnia under the High King came into the room. "Peter" he said. "There is something to show you"

And then Peter followed Caspian out of the room. Lucy of cause wanted to do the same but something that caught her eye made her stop. It was a book a _magic_ book that was given to the four siblings by Aslan when he blessed them to be sorcerers.

She took the book and turned to the page she had been looking for. Then a brilliant idea came to her mind. She ran out of the room to find her brother.

She found her brother and Caspian who was staring at the window with open mouths "Peter what-" asked Lucy but broke off with what she saw outside the window. "By the Loin's Mane" she said. "This is the work of the White Witch" for she saw that it was snowing all over Cair Paravel and Lucy felt that her temper suddenly rising. She never lost her temper.

"We must do something for this" said Peter. "Otherwise she would make herself rule Narnia again"

"What about asking the most powerful wizard the world has ever known to help us?" Asked Lucy suddenly remembering the reason she came here.

"What do you mean?" asked Caspian. "You don't mean M-"

"Of cause it is Merlin" said Lucy her eyes glittering like stars.

"Lucy, but-"

"They would help us Peter" interrupted Lucy.

"I know they would help us Lucy" said Peter. "The thing is we have to deliver the message to them"

"I can go" said Caspian. But Peter shook his head. "No" he said. "I am not going to put you in danger"

"But listen Peter" said Lucy. "We are the only ones that can be trusted. Even though we send a faun or badger would you probably think that Arthur would even listen to them?"

There was a long pause but then Peter said "You are correct Lucy. But I can't risk your lives. But I can go and deliver the message"

"Narnians need you Peter and so do you" said Lucy to Caspian. "But there is need of me here right now. I can go then"

"No Lucy" said Peter "No way. Camelot is a dangerous place" "But I can take care of myself. Please Peter this is the only way" begged Lucy.

Peter seemed to consider that for a moment. There was a long pause. "Okay then" said Peter finally. "But you must promise me to do what exactly I say"

"I agree to work on tour word" said Lucy winking to Peter.

"Come 'on let's go to the stables" said Peter. "Lucy bring your cloak with you too"

* * *

><p>Caspian's P.O.V.<p>

Caspian followed Peter to the stables. And on the way he dragged him in to a conversation. "Will Arthur Be able to help us?"

"Arthur has a kind heart Caspian" said Peter. "Besides we are going to ask Merlin"

"Has he been here before?" asked Caspian. "I can't remember him"

"Yes he was here" said Peter. "Two years before. I think you wasn't there... Went on a voyage or something. Edmund and Lucy was close to him more than me or Susan"

"I can remember Susan mentioning his name once" said Caspian. "He came for a vacation I think"

"Oh yeah" said Peter. "He said that Arthur had given him a vacation and came here"

'Oh that's why both of them knew about Merlin so much' thought Caspian. "What about Arthur?" he asked. "Has he been here with him?"

"No, I don't even think he even like to come, if he knew that we can use magic here" said Peter "He has banned magic from his kingdom just like his father"

By now they had entered the stables, and Caspian saw that Lucy was already there with her cloak. "Wow" he said. "You have a good speed"

Lucy smiled. Her smile almost spread all over her face 'Just like Susan's' thought Caspian. For a moment his thoughts went back to the tome he had spent with her, and everything floated infront of his eyes

"I still don't want you to do this Lucy" Caspian heard Peter's voice and came back to his mind. "You know what kind of place is Camelot"

"Peter believe me. Nothing is going to happen" said Lucy. "I promise, I won't run into trouble"

"One thing then" said Peter. "Don't revile yourself. Which means don't revile that you are a Queen here. As soon as you get there ask help from them, but make sure that they would not know about our secret"

"I know what I should do Peter" said Lucy a bit harshly. "I am not a Little Baby"

"But he is right Lucy" said Caspian. "You are going to no ordinary place. Magic has been banned from Camelot ever since King Uther's time so when you revile your royalty, if there is someone who has been to Narnia or heard about he would tell that you are a witch. And you would walk into serious trouble if you do"

He wanted to speak more, but he was rather tongue tired for the royal siblings. Even though Lucy was younger to Caspian, he knew that she had ruled Narnia before his time.

"Okay" said Lucy. "Shall we move then Peter? there is no time to waste" she wore her cloak over herself and got ready to go.

"Take your cordial and dagger with you" said Peter. "Right. You know the spell alright?"

"Yes" said Lucy. "But one thing is the spell need a little sacrifice from blood" with that she pulled out her dagger and went near her mere Swanlake. "Lucy are you sure that this is alright?" ashed Caspian. He didn't want Lucy to risk her life.

"Look here Lucy" said Peter. "I don't want to loose you, like Edmund and Susan. Please just be careful"

"I will" Lucy promised. "But you must do the same. Promise me that you you won't run into troubles" she winkled and hugged Peter.

"And you" she turned to Caspian. "You must promise me to protect him" this was unexpected. And protecting Peter is the hardest to do among a list of hard things to Caspian. But finally he said "I will. I promise"

"Now get back Peter" said Lucy and drew out her dagger. Then she cut her hand from the wrist. Muttering magic words under her breath she went near Swanlake.

And the next thing Caspian knew was standing in the stables with Peter, without Lucy who had disspeared into thin air with Swanlake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**

**So this is the end of the first chapter. Thank you for reading this. Please review. This is my first story so please encourage me to write more. The next chapter will be more interesting and longer than this I promise. **

**Thank you once more (Pls Review)**

**-Narnian Dreams **


	2. Narnia?

**Hello I am back! And welcome back too! How are you? So here is the new chapter. This chapter is based on what happened to Lucy when she is in Camelot. (Pls Don't mind if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes :))**

** Disclaimer: Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis and Merlin belongs to BBC...**

**Please R. & R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Merlin's P.O.V<strong>

Merlin saw Arthur staring at a map on his table when he entered into Arthur's chambers. This made Merlin surprised because Arthur had never minded about his Geography lessons before.

"What is it Arthur?" asked Merlin. "Want some Geography lessons?"

"Shut up Merlin. But I just saw a country that I have never heard of the name before" said Arthur. "What is it?" Merlin asked. There wasn't a place without him knowing. He was always good at his Geography.

"Narnia" Arthur replied. As soon as Merlin heard this, he broke into a laugh. "Hay" said Arthur. "There is nothing to laugh at"

"My beloved king" said Merlin. "Now I know how poor your Geographical knowledge is"

"Shut up Merlin or I will have to throw this pen at you" said Arthur. "Now tell me, do you know about this country?"

"Yep, I have been there myself two years before" said Merlin. "Such a pleasant place, and –"

He was about to tell that they are allowed to use magic there and then swallowed it up. 'Oh no' he thought. 'If I started to blab like this, I will end up reviling all the secrets about Narnia to this _prat._' And then his memory started to go back to the time he spent with the Narnians. The good talking beasts, the funs, Lucy and Edmund with the royal siblings, and thinking of Lucy he blushed. A smile went across his face.

"Merlin can you hear me?" he heard Arthur's voice. "You just blushed"

"What? When?" asked Merlin speechlessly.

"Just now" said Arthur. "And Merlin you have never told me that you have been to Narnia before"

"Well -um" Merlin was speechless at this point. He had no idea what to say. Just then to his relief, Sir Gwaine appeared at the door step "Sir the horses are all ready to go for hunting"

"Oh God I Just totally forgot about it" said Arthur. "It is your entire fault Merlin"

"What have I to do with it?" muttered Merlin when he was following the two Knights.

After they have saddled the horses the five happy knights of Camelot, Sir Gwaine, Sir Elian, Sir Leon, Sir Percival and Sir Lancelot with the king and his manservant went into the forest for a small hunting trip. For two days they have been out of Camelot, and had a lot of fun in the forest.

One day when the small group was preparing their supper, Merlin heard a girl's voice screaming. He looked at others to make sure that they all heard the same.

They all heard without doubt, because it was loud and rich. They all drew heir swords (except Merlin who didn't have a sword) and hurried to the direction where they have heard the scream.

Merlin gasped. He couldn't believe his eyes for what he saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V <strong>

"Now get back Peter" said Lucy and went near her mere, Swanlake. She drew her dagger and cut her hand from the wrist. She muttered some magic words under her breath.

As she said "_Extemplensio Cammelotte_" she felt that the ground she was standing was shaking as an earthquake. She grabbed Swanlake from her uninjured hand, and the net thing Lucy knew was standing on a woody place with Swanlake.

"Lucy" said Swanlake. "Do you know where we are?" (By this time you must understand that Swanlake is a talking beast)

"Still no" said Lucy. "But we can find out. Stay close to me. And I want you to act as a dumb horse from now on" with that she pulled her hood over her head. "This is not a good place to young girls like yourself" Lucy heard a voice behind her.

She looked around and saw four or five unpleasant men behind her. Lucy went back. She backed until she hit herself a tree while the men were drawing nearer to her.

"Stay back or you will have to suffer" she said. she didn't wanted to say it but didn't had choice. "Oh she is threatening us Puck, can you see it?" said a man.

"Aye I see" said another one who seemed to be called Puck

Lucy wanted to teach them a lesson. But she couldn't use magic here. Not now. And her injured hand, it was bleeding a lot. And she hurt it more than ever. The men drew nearer. Puck came forward and tried to pick her hair. At this point Lucy screamed from the top of her voice.

"It's no use screaming here girl" said Puck. "There is no one to save you"

'Well then' thought Lucy. 'I have to take this in my hands' she drew out her dagger, (unnoticeable by other men) And stabbed it to Puck's stomach. He screamed in pain.

Then Lucy saw some men, six or seven may be, with armour running towards them.

The other men who tried to hurt Lucy turned to fight with others. All of them except one. He grabbed Lucy's injured arm just from the wound. She cried out in pain. She tried to twist his arm, but it was no use. He was very strong. But then she saw another man with armour coming towards them. The other man let got off Lucy's hand and started to fight with him.

Lucy who was free went near her mere to take some breath. After few minutes the fight seemed to be over. The men in armour suits had won and all the others were dead.

"Don't worry" said a man with armour who had blonde hair like Peter's. "You are safe now. You have nothing to fear"

"Who are you?" asked Lucy. She was tired. Her hand was bleeding, and she couldn't stand there any more.

"We" said a large man in the group. "Are the Happy Knights of Camelot"

Then Lucy noticed someone from the group, who was the only one without an armour whom she hadn't noticed. She was sure that he was the man (or boy) she had been looking. _'Are you Merlin?'_ she asked. Of-cause she didn't say it aloud, but muttered in her thoughts. For this way of sending messages turned out to be a good way when they were in Narnia.

_'Yes'_ a familiar voice echoed in her head.

"Please" she said this one aloud, so everyone can hear her. "I want to meet your King"

"Speak" said the Knight with blonde hair. "For I am the King of Camelot. King Arthur"

"I- - I am from Narnia, and my King, King Peter asked some help from your kingdom" said Lucy.

"You must tell us everything about your kingdom" said the King. But before that I can see that you have an injured hand. Merlin can fix it right and you can have supper with us"

Lucy followed the men with Swanlake. They lead her to a place in the forest which they had kept their bags and others. They lit afire for the sun has gone down. Lucy sat by the fire to warm herself and Merlin sat next to her to fix her injured hand.

_'I am glad to meet you' _Lucy heard a voice in her head.

_'Are you really Merlin? You've grown' _Lucy muttered back.

"You have lost a lot of blood" said Merlin loudly. "Well I have this tough" said Lucy showing up the bottle of healing cordial, which she had as a gift from Father Christmas.

"A cordial made from crushing the fire flower" said Merlin. "Wow" Then he took the bottle of cordial from her hand. He used a drop of it to the wound and the wound was healed. But still a scar was visible. Merlin wrapped a piece of clean cloth and bandaged it tightly.

"Thank you" said Lucy. _'Act as you doesn't know me'_ she thought to him.

They had a fine meal for supper and then everyone seated around the fire to listen to Lucy's story.

"First of all tell us who you are and what made you come here" asked Arthur.

"Um- Um I am Lucy. Lucy Pevensie" said Lucy. She didn't revile her royalty because Peter said not to. And on the other hand she thought Lucy Pevensie would do better than Queen Lucy the Valiant.

"And the reason that made me come here is a bit of a long story, but I'll try my best to not to make it that long"

"It's all right" said a brown haired Knight. Lucy tried to remember his name. 'Oh yeah!' she thought 'Sir Gwaine' "After all we're like to hear your story" he said.

"Okay" said Lucy. "Over 1400 years ago there was an evil Witch who ruled Narnia for hundred years and she made the country to have always Winter and never Christmas"

"Well that's... horrible" someone said.

"Of-course it should is a Witch" said Arthur.

"But" Lucy continued. "There was a prophesy that said if two sons of Ad- er- two boys and two girls sat on the four thorns at Cair Paravel-(Uh.. it is the main castle), the reign of the Witch will be over and everything would come back to normal. So to fulfill that prophesy two boys and two girls appeared from somewhere and killed the Witch with the help of Aslan"

"Aslan?" asked Arthur. "What is that?"

"I't's who not what..." said Lucy "He is the Great Lion who comes from over the sea"

"So you mean lions are working with people in that country?" asked Sir Leon who had curly brown hair up to his neck.

"Narnia is a strange country Sir, it's strange to listen to the story but when you experience it you can understand" said Lucy.

"Go on" said Arthur.

"So after they killed the Witch, Aslan the Great Lion made them Kings and Queens to rule all over Narnia" said Lucy

"So everything may have ended up nicely" said one Knight it was Sir Lancelot.

"Yes it did. Their reign was called the Golden Age of Narnia. But on the fifteenth year of their reign, one day they went on a trip to hunt a White Stag, who give you wishes when you caught him. But the Kings and Queens never returned back to Narnia, as if they have disappeared"

"Magic" said Arthur.

"Maybe" said Lucy. "Then after 1300 years there was a Prince called Caspian, who was the next heir to the throne. But his uncle, his father's brother wanted his throne. He killed Caspian's father without him knowing, and tried to kill Caspian himself. Meanwhile Caspian knowing this ran into the woods. And he summoned the Ancient Kings and Queens by blowing the horn of the first Queen of the four, the Gentle Queen's horn. By something the Kings and Queens arrived from nowhere. They fought for the throne of Caspian and they won the battle. Then Caspian became the King of Narnia. Everything went quite nicely for the Kings and Queens ruled Narnia with Caspian, until one day cold winds started to blow across Narnia. And the next day two of the four Kings and Queens, the Gentle Queen and the Just King disappeared. Two days later snow started to fall through Narnia even though it's still Summer"

"Is that all?" asked Sir Percival, the biggest of the Knights.

"Sorry I made it so long" said Lucy.

"No" said Percival. "What i meant was what is us to do with it?"

"We suspect that the disappearance of the Gentle Queen and the Just King and some other friends and all the cold stuff seemed to be of the Witch I told you earlier. So the High King said me to ask help from you, which- which if you please..."

"How can we believe you?" asked Sir Elian.

"Oh I have been there alright" said Merlin who was sitting near a tree. Lucy hardly noticed he was there.

"WHAT?" asked Arthur.

"Oh come'on Arthur I have already told you that I have been there" said Merlin. "Her story is true. I mean I've seen the Kings and Queens with my own eyes"

"But how can we believe those stories?" asked Sir Gwaine. "I mean about friendly lions?"

"Now Sir Knight, every country has it's secrets" said Lucy in a more Lady like way. "But if I start to tell you about it, that would take tie and you won't like it"

"Now we can talk about this tomorrow morning shall we?" said Arthur. getting up. "Come friends we can have a night's sleep now. Um.. Lucy you can stay with us tonight. _Merlin_ take the first watch"

* * *

><p><strong>So Hello again! ;D <strong>

**I just want to mention few things to you,**

** 1. I just didn't want to write the history, I mean Lucy's narration but thought that you should have an idea about what time period that the story belongs to. And want to mention that Lucy narrated the story in the 3rd person.**

** 2. Pls Review **

** 3. I won't be able to update during the next few weeks as my school term tests are beginning and have lot of works to do*sighs* **

**So bye for now :D**


	3. AN

**A/N : I'm so sorry I didn't update these days. And soo sorry for this chapter. **

** I just wanted to remind you that i am here and i won't be able to update on weekends but i'll be updating on Monday or Tuesday.**

** So once again SORRY **


	4. Sorry!

**Hay everyone! I know that you are mad at me. I am SOOO sorry for not updating. I think I was silent for almost two weeks. As I said I had my exams. I missed writing this story so much, so now this chapter is finished and I present this to you...**

**DISCLAIMER: Even though it is my deepest wish I don't own Narnia or Merlin!:(**

**My thanks goes to... _Courfthecat,_ _Narnian Princess & lilly flower forever_ for their reviews!**

**PLS tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes...**

**Read and Review**

* * *

><p><strong>Merlin's P.O.V<strong>

Merlin sat comfortably under a tree to take a fine watch-out. But then he felt like his eyelids are falling, and immediately he fell asleep.

He woke up just in time to hear a whisper. A very soft whisper. He saw there were 7 puddles sleeping. Wait 6 puddles. One was empty. It was Lucy's. Merlin got up, wanting to see who was whispering. Merlin was surprised to hear the voices from the horses. He went there with his magic in hand. He saw someone near the horses talking to them.

"Hello! Who's there?" He asked.

"Oh" said the other voice."It's me. Lucy"

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Merlin went to talk to her.

"I-I couldn't sleep" she said. "I saw Peter was injured, and now I feel scared. If anything happen to him-"

"Don't worry Lucy" a low voice came from the horses. "Nothing will happen to the High King"

"Who's this?" asked Merlin who was a bit surprised. "Is it Swanlake?"

"Oh yes, can you still remember me m'lord?" asked the horse mere.

"I never forgot you" said Merlin. "Now Lucy my Queen, don't worry. we'll help you. Even if Arthur doesn't I will. I promise"

"Your presence is what we are expecting my Lord" said the Queen."Seriously?"

Merlin laughed. He always loved Lucy's jokes, and always will. He always liked the four siblings especially Edmund and Lucy, and never wanted them to be in trouble. He saw a tear rolling down from Lucy's sea blue eyes. Merlin got hold of her shoulders and wiped her tears.

"Lucy" he said. "Don't worry. I _will_ help. I know you are strong. Stronger than any of the people I know of"

"But I'm worried about Peter and others" said the girl.

"Peter wants _you_ to be strong. Strong for your brothers and sister. Strong for Narnia. Strong for_...Him"_

"You are right" said Lucy, and she hugged him. Merlin did let her to hug him for the girl need some comforting. "Thank you Merlin" said the girl. Merlin kissed her forehead even though he didn't wanted to, but thought that it was what she needed. "You always remember me of Edmund" she said.

"Now go back to sleep Lucy" said Merlin. "Because I have to wake Leon to the next watch. And have a good night's sleep Swanlake"

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur's P.O.V.<strong>

Arthur woke up the next day with Merlin screaming "Wake up!" at his ear. He looked at the boy who was crawling beside him, who seemed to be over joyed. "What?" asked Merlin, grinning idiotically.

"Did something hit your head this morning?" asked Arthur.

"I don't think so" he replied.

"Well then what happened to you?"

"Nothing" sad Merlin. "You know the sun is shining, birds are chirping"

"Well if that is all, would you please get off from me, _right NOW_!" said Arthur.

"Prat!" muttered Merlin getting off him but Arthur heard that. "Clot-pole" Arthur muttered back.

"Hay that's my word!" shouted Merlin. 'This boy has no common sense' thought Arthur 'Why can't he just-' _"Shut up!" _said the King turning his thoughts into words.

"Am- ahem" said a voice behind them. Arthur looked to see who that was. It was the girl. "Oh" said Arthur thinking what to say. "Lucy, as for your request we need to take time to decide it. Before all we have to go to Camelot today"

The girl seemed to be disappointed. But then she made it up. "Well then" she said. "The will is yours. And by the time you wake up, I made a nice fine meal for breakfast"

**ooOoOoo**

Their journey back to Camelot was fun. It was nothing like the first two days of the trip, listening to Merlin's and Gwaine's silly old stories, as said the journey back to Camelot was _actually_ fun, and Arthur enjoyed very much, listening to _Lucy's_ stories about Narnia and the kings and queens.

"How can there be _two_ kings and _two_ queens under _another_ king?" asked Arthur from the girl, ignoring Merlin's 'Don't you understand' look.

"Well that's a bit hard to explain" said Lucy. "But King Peter is the High King and rules all over Narnia and under him the other four Kings and Queen's rule over their reasonable parts. In the ancient times when the time of the four siblings, the High King was given the north or the Northern Mountains and the Gentle Queen, his sister, was given the south which we call it as the Great Southern Sun. While the the Just King got to rule over the Western woods, the Valiant Queen, the youngest was given the Eastern Ocean"

By her short speech Arthur figured out some things about the location of Narnia. First, to the north of the country there are mountains, second there the sun is rising from the south, third, there is a wood to the west of the country, and fourth, towards the east there is a sea. 'Wow' thought Arthur. 'I've to see this country'

Lucy continued. "But when they came back again, and ruled Narnia with King Caspian the reign changed and the High King rules all over Narnia, while King Caspian rule over the Northern Mountains"

"If the High King you call is so High and Mighty why couldn't he come here and ask for help instead of sending a girl like your-self?" asked Arthur thinking of teasing the little girl.

"Don't you dare insult my bro- my_ my_ my King and don't question his ruling. May I ask you, would you leave your kingdom to get help from someone when the kingdom is at it's greatest need for a king? And you _should _understand his situation. His younger sister and his only brother has gone missing without any clue. You may not, because because you may mot have siblings, but just think if one of your closest friends goes missing would you go somewhere else instead of staying here and trying to find them?"

Those words struck into Arthur's head. He thought about Guinevere and Merlin. If something happened to them he would even risk his life to rescue them.

"Why did he send you?" asked Sir Percival. "I mean how could he risk your life? He could have send someone else instead of you"

There was a little pause. But then the girl spoke. "There is no one we can trust in Narnia in these days, except for a very few. But now as a King and a Queen has disappeared the High King doesn't trust in anyone else, except for the royals. I was sure that he-himself wanted to come here, but then I pointed out that he and Caspian was needed for the country. So as there was no other option I took the risk"

All she said seemed to the truth but Arthur couldn't help not believing the whole story. It's not that he disliked the girl, she was beautiful alright with golden brown hair up-to her hips and a beautiful smile with sea blue eyes, but he didn't wanted to believe her.

By the time they arrived at the castle of Camelot, Arthur saw Guinevere, his Queen waiting for him near the castle entrance doors. He asked Gwen to give a castle chamber for Lucy and went back to his chambers.

The next day after a lot of talking in the throne room with the Knights of the Round table, Arthur came to a conclusion. He summoned Lucy to the throne room. "Lucy" said Arthur. "Sorry to disappoint you. But after this long meeting I had with the Knights, I decided um... Not to help..."

* * *

><p><strong>Merlin's P.O.V.<strong>

Merlin gasped. How could Arthur be that arrogant? Arthur didn't even tell him about the decision. He wouldn't let Arthur to let that happen. Merlin looked at Lucy. He saw tears rolling down from her sea blue eyes. He had never seen Lucy cry before. (Okay may be once.. but that was a sob..) As far as he he knew Lucy hardly cries.

"How could you?" Merlin heard Lucy's voice. "I- I personally thought that you are a good brave king and a man that help someone that help someone in need. I- never had a doubt on you, but now I see that you are actually an _arrogant pig_"

"Hay" said Sir Gwaine. "Don't insult our King"

"I didn't insult him as bad as you insulted MY King" said Lucy. "I should have shouted at you at that time but kept quiet because I had a passion to save my country which I think you don't have"

_'Easy girl'_ Merlin thought to Lucy, which he thought the best thing to do. _'Otherwise you'll burn your-self here because of your anger'_ He had never seen Lucy in such an anger before. He looked at the Knights. They are all confused and surprised. 'Does that mean' thought Merlin. 'That Arthur came to this decision by himself?' He doesn't know the answer for that for he was not allowed at the meeting. He looked at the Queen, and she looked surprised too.

"Arthur how could you do this?" cried Merlin not knowing what to say.

Lucy seemed to cool down a bit after Merlin's words. "I'm sorry about what I said. But please if you can..."

"It's all over the decision has made" said Arthur.

"Is it then?" asked Lucy. Merlin could sense that her temper was rising. She wiped off her tears. He knew that she was not a kind sort of a person and he really didn't want to see her cry. "Good bye for you. Sorry if I have wasted your precious time"

Merlin was surprised. He has never seen Lucy in such a state. She used to be a good tempered valiant Queen whom all the people love. Merlin locked eyes with her. Just then a familiar voice echoed in his head. _'Valley of the Fallen Kings. I would be there until tomorrow evening. You can come if you wish'_It was of Lucy's, in a kind and gentle tone.

With that she took her cloak and started to move. Then suddenly Merlin heard three voices at once, in-side his head. One was a rich warm voice;_ 'Go help her' _then an ice cold voice; _'Come... My King' _and then someone screaming to death. Merlin felt a thin strike of pain running through his spine. His head throbbed, and everything floated in-front his eyes. He fell down not knowing what was happening around him.

Then everything went black...

**ooOoOoo **

Merlin woke up in Gaius' chambers with Lancelot and Gwaine beside him. "What happened?" he asked from the two Knights. "You fell down, and you started bleeding from your nose" said Gwaine.

"And Lucy came to you and put some liquid into your mouth and you were unconscious since then" said Lancelot.

"Where is she?" asked Merlin getting up.

"No Merlin. You should rest" said Gwaine.

"Tell me WHERE IS SHE?"

"She left" said Lancelot. "No Merlin wait" for just then Merlin jumped off from bed and prepared to leave.

"No" said Merlin. "I promised her that I will help. Besides I heard a voice-" and broke off.

"What happened?" asked Gwaine. "What did you hear?"

Merlin had no doubt of telling them for Gwaine and Lancelot already know about his powers. But the voices he heard... He knew exactly who said him to help her. It was Aslan's. He couldn't figure out the other voice which said about a King... Is that Arthur?

"I heard three voices" said Merlin. "One voice telling me to help her, another mentioning a King, and another screaming to death"

"I have no idea" said Lancelot. "This seems a bit complicated"

"Yes" said Merlin. "Now can you please excuse me so that I can leave now"

"It's no use now Merlin. It has been almost six hours since she left Camelot. We can't track her now" Gwaine tried to object.

"She went to the Valley of the Fallen Kings" said Merlin. "She said she would be there until tomorrow" He walked towards the door. "Hay Merlin" he heard Lancelot's voice behind him. "How dare you to leave this castle without your friends?"

"Thanks" he said. He was half surprised but Merlin knew that they would help him. He went outside signaling others to follow him. He went to the stables and chose three fine horses. he took them outside and started to prepare them.

"Where are you going Merlin" A voice spoke behind him. He looked back and it was Arthur.

"To the Valley of the Fallen Kings" he replied shortly.

"And why are you going there may I ask?"

"What?" Merlin asked coolly. "Do you know any other way shorter than this,that we can reach to Narnia?" Merlin wanted to end this conversation.

"You? Going to Narnia?" asked Arthur surprised. "Are you going to give them _more_ trouble?"

Merlin ignored him and went on with his work. He heard Arthur say, "Well Merlin where ever you go make sure that you deliver my dinner _on time_"

He never bothered to respond Arthur. He was still angry with him for what he said to Lucy. After a few minutes, Merlin saw the two Knights Gwaine and Lancelot coming towards him dressed in amour. "Sorry we're late" said Gwaine. "Went to the kitchens to grab some apples"

"Oh, you should have told me _Apple Head_" said Merlin teasingly.

"S' alright" said Lancelot, the Peace Maker. "Now get on. We have to be there by nightfall.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo this chapter is over... But hold on the story is not. I'll be updating sooner than before. So what will happen in the next chapter? Would Arthur help them? Will they be able to go to Narnia safely? You have to wait for that...<strong>

**Thanks again to every one that reviewed and Please let me know what you think about this chapter. **

**I'll give a free cookie for everyone who reviewed literary, the next time I see them. So Please review. (::) **


	5. To Narnia!

**Hello! So I'm back again! Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the lateness. I was busy last week. so don't kill me. ;D **

**My thanks goes to _Narnian Princess,_ _lilly flower forever & VanillaJ1967._ I have a cookie for you all, meet me in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. (::) **

**So I know you are waiting for the story, so here it is. (warning for all the Merlin fans) I'm going to be evil *Mwahahahaha***

**Disclaimer: I owe everything except Narnia and Merlin :)**

**Enjoy and tell me what you think! **

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's<strong> **P.O.V. **

Lucy sat down by the fire beside Swanlake. She was tired and sad. She had been riding on Swanlake for what seemed like 8 hours and she was hungry. She was sad and angry because of Arthur's words. She was so sad that she wanted to cry. But she knew that as a Queen she should be brave and strong for-

'For what?' thought Lucy. 'I could go nowhere from here until Merlin comes. What if he didn't come?'

Tears rolled down from her sea blue eyes. for the first time in her life she felt the loneliness. She knew that Swanlake would be there for her but she wanted to make sure that Peter and others are fine.

As the sun went sown darkness spread through the valley. Lucy felt the temptation of loneliness sitting beside her. She was hungry and bored. She stretched out her hand to the fire and called '_Enphla Lione'_ as he eyes flashed gold. There was a crack on the fire. She knew deep down in her heart that using magic in here was dangerous, but he had to pass out her loneliness.

In a few seconds a face of a lion appeared in the flames. Lucy knew this for the spell used was to do that, but then suddenly the figure spoke.

"Lucy" said the figure"

"Aslan?" asked Lucy in amusement. "Is this really you?"

He didn't speak back and Lucy knew that from his eyes it was not what he expected.

"Are the others alright?" she asked .

"Dear" Lucy herd Aslan's voice. "They will be fine but we cannot be sure. You must be quick"

"What about Susan and Edmund? Will they be alright?" Lucy felt a shiver ran through her as she mentioned her siblings' names.

"Lucy you must be quick for the longer you wait the more they have to suffer" she could see Aslan's eyes clearly even through the flames.

"Will they help us?" asked Lucy doubtfully.

"Dear one" said Aslan. "You have decided what is the right thing to do. And that would be always in hand at your need"

Lucy felt a little warmth spread through her veins and she felt stronger. Suddenly she heard a 'crack' behind her. She looked back and saw no one. Then turned towards the fire. But there was nothing on the fire but flames. She heard another crack. She stood up in wanting to see who it was. But there was no one.

"Hello?" she called. "Who's there?" there was no response.

"If someone is there is there I order you to reveal your-" she cut off for at that time a big hand covered her mouth. She was terrified, but managed to grab the hand and twisted it so that she could see the traitor's face.

He looked familiar but with the dim light it she was not sure. The man wore a suit of armor. "Wow Lucy you are fast" he said. His voice felt familiar to her. Then she recognized him.

"Sir Gwaine?" said Lucy. She was surprised and speechless. "Whoa you scared me to death"

Behind him she saw another man dressed in armor. Lucy recognized him too but he was not the one she searched for. "What are you _two_ doing here?"

"Came to help" said the other Knight who was obviously Sir Lancelot.

"No what I mean was where is _he_?" asked Lucy.

"Who?"

"Merlin" _'you idiots'_ she was going to say that aloud but preferred not to.

"Oh" said Lancelot. "Why don't you see him? He is just right-" he pointed behind him but broke off seeing no-one there.

"Hay" said Sir Gwaine. "He was just right there"

"Did you guys lost your mind or something?" asked Lucy doubtfully. "WHERE is he?"

"Trust us he was there" said Lancelot.

"Are you sure?" asked Lucy. The two Knights seemed to consider that.

"No!" said both of them at once.

"WHAT? You mean you don't know where he is?" Lucy felt her anger burning inside her. "Are you sure sure you are the Knights of the Round Table, or anyone else?"

"No. We are the same old" said Gwaine smiling.

"Are you trying to mess with me?" asked Lucy.

"Hay!" said a voice behind Lucy. "Were you talking about me?"

Lucy looked behind. She saw a boy dressed in a blue tunic and a brown jacket with a red neckerchief. "Merlin" said Lucy. For a moment she was very glad to see him. She ran to him and hugged him without thinking.

"Uh..." he said. "I am okay"

"Oh" said Lucy and remembered what she was doing. "Sorry! Um... Where have you been?"

"Oh nowhere. We're just messing with you" he said. Lucy stared at him "Was that really necessary?" she asked.

"Well perhaps" he replied. "You were upset"

"Never mind that" she said. "We have to leave"

"Um Lucy" said Lancelot. "We have to spend the night here"

"What?"

"It's just that" Gwaine continued, "Our horses are tired now because we have been riding them for at least six hours. In other words they are not as strong as your Swanlake" At that point Swanlake neighed proudly.

"And as for you" continued Merlin. "We know you are tired too Lucy. Come'on. It's too dark to leave now. Let's rest now and leave tomorrow early morning.

Lucy was unable to object at that point. It was true. But even though she felt really tired she didn't wanted to risk another day.

"But Narnia is in danger" she said.

"Lucy nothing is going to happen to your country I promise." said Merlin coming near. "Now go and sleep. I'll take the first watch"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Lucy sat down with her back against a tree, as she watched the other two Knights sleep. She tried to sleep, but for some reason the sleep doesn't come to her. She saw Merlin who was also awake with his back against a tree. It was a cold night and she was shivering. Lucy got up and sat down beside Merlin.

"Not sleeping?" He asked from Lucy.

"I believe the sleep is angry with me" she replied. She could feel the warmth of his skin.

"Are you cold? You are shivering" said Merlin. Lucy's sea blue eyes met his emerald blue eyes, and his lips curled into a smile.

"I think so" said Lucy still looking at his beautiful eyes. Without another word the boy took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. "This is not much but at least this will help you to be warm" he said.

Lucy leaned closer to him to feel his warmth. She felt great full for him as he put his hands around her to make her more comfortable. His steady heartbeat was the last thing she remembered before she dropped off to sleep on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Merlin's P.O.V.<strong>

"Psst... Merlin" he heard someone calling his sun hasn't risen and it was still dark. He rubbed his eyes carefully without waking Lucy who was leaning on his shoulder sleeping. As his vision became clear he gasped for who he saw.

"Arthur" said Merlin. "What are y-"

"Shh be quiet" warned Arthur. "I came to help you"

"But you s-"

"Explanation later" said Arthur "I saw Morgana's men searching for something... But why wasn't anyone awake for the watch-out?"

"Well I was the one who should take the watch" muttered Merlin.

"What! You mean you fell asleep?" asked Arthur in a very dangerous tone. "Well that makes obvious since you are being with a girl who looks very beautiful and who is now sitting beside you- asleep if I take that correctl-"

"Okay.. Okay stop" said Merlin, who was wishing that Arthur could not to see him blushing. "You win. I'm up"

"Wake the others we have to leave _right now_" said Arthur getting up. "I'll saddle the horses"

Merlin looked at Lucy who was leaning on to his shoulder, sleeping peacefully. He felt guilty to wake her up. He gently patted her shoulder. "Lucy" he whispered to her ear. "Wake up"

"What?" asked Lucy, rubbing her eyes. For a moment Merlin's emerald blue eyes met her sea blue ones and both of them stared at each other without any word. Finally Merlin said "We have to leave right now" It was hard for him to take his eyes away from hers. Her thin lips curled to a smile, and Merlin almost wanted to -

He blushed at that thought waved it off. Together they woke the other two Knights.

"What are _you _doing here?" asked Lucy from Arthur who was saddling the horses.

"I came to help you" he said. "I'll explain everything to you. But now we have to leave as soon as possible"

Merlin saw that Lucy understood it and didn't objected. After a few minutes they were riding. As the sun began to rise they slowed down as they had reached the borders of Camelot.

"Beyond those mountains it's Narnia" said Lucy. Merlin could feel the nervousness in her voice.

_"Nervous?"_ he thought.

_"Just scared"_ Merlin heard Lucy's voice. _"I remember the first time I stepped into Narnia.. Through the wardrobe.. I was happy that time. I tried to tell the others about whit I found.. They didn't believe that. I have the same feeling now"_

_"Lucy"_ thought Merlin. _"They all believed at the end right? You were happy then.. Don't worry girl.. We will help you"_

He looked at her and saw that she looked upset. "What is it Lucy?" asked Arthur.

"Nothing" she said. "Just remembered the past"

"Do you like to share it with us?" asked Gwaine who was looking like an idiot at that time.

Lucy seemed to ignore the question. "Come'on" she said. "Let's go"

They rode while talking. "Arthur why did you come?" ashed Merlin who was curious to hear about what happened to this royal prat.

"I was of cause wanted to help you Lucy" said Arthur. "But thought of joining you later with Merlin. Then I heard that Merlin and the two Knights had left Camelot, I decided to come on my own. Cam-" but he broke off by a sudden yell of Lucy.

"Merlin watch-out" cried Lucy. But it was too late. Something pointed hit his shoulder, and Merlin cried out in pain. Through the pain he looked back and saw dozens of brandits following them.

"Quick" he heard Lucy's voice. "Let's go through those trees. We'll be safe"

Merlin's head was throbbing, and he was half conscious. The first thought that occurred to him was that he was in pain. Then he heard Lucy's voice.

_'Come'on Merlin, You can hold on. We're almost there"_ Her words gave him strength to move on. After a minute or two of riding, they slowed down. He had no idea about what's happening around him.

"It's fine they can't come here. This place is forbidden for them" He heard Lucy.

"Are you sure?" That was Arthur for sure. "Then take off Merlin"

Merlin felt someone lifting him off the horse and lying him down. One thing he knew for sure. He was in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! This is it for the chapter, and I hope you like it. Please REVIEW! That's all I'm asking from you! Hope to meet you sooon<strong>

**Bye bye until next time! **


End file.
